Future of Kongo Bongo
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: During the show. DK and his friends have their own futures including having kids. Even K. Rool, Klump and Krusha have children. But time keeps repeating itself from things happening in the past. From Kongo Bongo Gone Wrongo Disease returning to DK Jr. wishing to sleep forever and time stopping when he does.
1. The Wedding

**Me: *Hums "Gotta Get it Back! Take it Back!"* Oh sorry. Ahem. Hey, guys. Here's my newest idea, the Future of Kongo Bongo. Made to be like the future of the Donkey Kong Country TV show. The song I was humming was a song from the episode, Legend of the Crystal Coconut.**

**Donkey Kong: I recognized the tune, Emma. I hear you're a good singer.**

**Diddy: I heard that, too. I heard you performed in many talent shows.**

**Lanky: I heard you sang "Parting Ways" for a program for people who are disabled like you.**

**Me: Yes, that was the first SNR talent show I went to.**

**Tiny: What does SNR stand for?**

**Me: Special Needs Recreation. The program has fun events: a prom, a talent show and summer and winter programs.**

**Chunky: Sounds like fun. Did you ever join some other events?**

**Me: Yes, I once been to the winter program and made good friends. One of my friends from SNR is a fan of Neil Diamond and did his song "Coming to America". Anyway, here's the first story. It will be like one shots. Enjoy. This one is called "The Wedding".**

* * *

Dixie was at the dock near Funky's Flights, feeling excited.  
"Hey, Dix, what are you up to?" Diddy asked.  
"My little sister, Tiny, is coming to live here," Dixie said. "My cousins, Chunky and Kiddie, are staying, too.  
"What a coincidence, my distant cousins, Lanky and Pinky, are coming to live here, too," DK said.  
"I haven't seen them in years," Candy said. "I can't wait to tell them the good news." Then everyone spotted Funky's biplane in the distance. When it landed, five monkeys appeared out of the plane. One of them was holding an infant monkey.  
"Hey, sis, good to see you," the female chimp said.  
"DK, Diddy, this is my sister, Tiny, and cousins, Chunky and Kiddie," Dixie said.  
"Nice to meet you," Chunky said as Kiddie was squirming.  
"DK, great to see you," an orange orangutan said.  
"And this is Lanky and his sister, Pinky," DK said.  
"Hello, Dixie," Pinky said. Then Donkey and Candy brought the good news they had. They were actually getting married, and not like the last time as a trick for Bluster. At King K. Rool's fortress, King K. Rool heard everything. But he couldn't hear the rest because his only daughter could not stop giggling and hitting Krusha's foot. It was even louder with Klump's daughter, Kelly, and Krusha's daughter, Elsa, was joining the giggling.  
"Ugh...this was fun last week but now it's getting annoying! Stop them NOW, Klump!" K. Rool screamed.  
"Uh...yes sir. Kelly, BE QUIET! That goes for you, too, Elsa and G. Runt!" Klump yelled. Finally G. Runt, Elsa and Kelly stopped. Then K. Rool listened for any other information.  
"A real wedding? Sounds exciting," K. Rool said. "If I'm not invited, I'm stealing that Crystal Coconut out of Cranky's grasp! Klump, Krusha, tell those flea bitten apes that! And bring the giggling brats with you! I need a break from G. Runt!"  
"Yes, sir!" Klump said.  
"Right away, sir," Krusha said. Back with DK and the others, they told Lanky, Pinky, and Chunky about those times when they were not around. Like that time Diddy, Krusha and K. Rool got Kongo Bongo Gone Wrongo Disease, a disease that goes right into your head. Kiddie was napping while the Kongs were talking. But then everyone heard crying in the bushes. And it was NOT Kiddie.  
"Who goes there?" Tiny asked.  
"It's Klump and Krusha," Klump said.  
"Let me guess: You brought G. Runt, Kelly and Elsa with you?" Dixie said.  
"Yes, we came here to tell you if you don't invite King K. Rool to the wedding, then he will take away the Crystal Coconut," Klump said.  
"I guess I have no choice," Donkey said. "Tell him he's invited with no invitation." When Klump and Krusha did, K. Rool was relieved because all of G. Runt's giggling made him exhausted until she calms down at night. But the bright side was that G. Runt is an heir to K. Rool's throne and Kelly will her general and Elsa will be her bodyguard.

**One Month Later**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Cranky said. "You may kiss the bride." DK and Candy kissed. DK wore a fancy tuxedo with a special tie, not like his usual tie. And Candy wore a long gown that reached her ankles. Then Candy tossed her bouquet and it landed in Dixie's hands, much to her and Diddy's amazement. Everyone was partying around, even K. Rool and G. Runt. Everything will be great in the future, even with G. Runt, Kelly and Elsa being there to try to steal the Crystal Coconut.

* * *

**Me: Not bad, huh, guys?**

**DK: Not bad at all, Em. You are a genius, much better than K. Rool and his cronies.**

**Diddy: Say, Emilie, how did you come up with the name Elsa?**

**Me: From the hit Disney movie, Frozen. My mom and I are planning to rent it and watch it while dad is at work.**

**Tiny: Why not watch it with your dad?**

**Me: Oh you don't know my dad. He HATES Disney. The only Disney movie he likes is the Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Lanky: Well luckily you have your mom. She loves a lot of movies like you do.**

**Chunky: I heard she knows that Al Pacino movie, Devil's Advocate.**

**Me: Yes she does. I saw that movie on TV. It was tense but I loved it. But I didn't get to see the ending because my mom and dad's favorite talk show, Chelsea Lately, was recording. Anyway, don't forget to review. And there WILL be more one shots. Including time repeating itself from things that happened in the Donkey Kong Country TV show.**


	2. Speak No Evil, Dude 2

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second one-shot for the Future of Kongo Bongo. Just like I promised. Sorry it took so long, my computer had a lot of problems lately.**

**Donkey Kong: That happens to computers a lot.**

**Diddy: Yes, Emilie's computer even reset itself due to an unknown problem.**

**Lanky: Maybe because Emilie was playing a game on FaceBook and it overheated the system.**

**Me: Probably did, because new computers these days have been overheating easily.**

**Tiny: Especially when a computer like yours has Windows 8, that system is hard to handle.**

**Chunky: Yes, Chunky agrees.**

**Me: Yes, but I'm getting used to it, my dad knows about computers because of my grandpa and dad's father worked at a computer repairs store and grandpa Robert gave my dad a few pointers. Anyway, here's the second one shot. It's called Speak No Evil, Dude 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ten years later**

Peace reigned in Kongo Bongo and everyone had children. DK and Candy had a son, DK Jr., and a daughter, Carrie, Diddy and Dixie had a son, Drake, and a daughter, Desiree, Lanky and his girlfriend, Lizzy, had fraternal twins, Lucas and Lucy, Tiny and her boyfriend, Jake, had fraternal twins as well, Jason and Joan, and Chunky found a baby monkey at the beach once raised him as his own son and named him Chucky. Cranky died of illness so the one in charge of the Crystal Coconut was a new monkey named Emilie. And King K. Rool, Klump and Krusha both died in an accident from an attempt to steal the coconut itself two years earlier. So G. Runt was in charge of the mines with Kelly as her general and Elsa as her bodyguard. Right now, all monkeys who never lived in Kongo Bongo had to get a vaccination for Kongo Bongo Gone Wrongo Disease, which currently has returned.  
"What is this disease, Emilie?" Drake asked.  
"It's a disease that goes right to your head," Emilie said. "Symptoms include chills like how you get it from a fever or a cold, laryngitis which makes you unable to speak and when it reaches to the final stage, your brain starts to POP! The cause of the disease is the bite of a tropical bird."  
"Whoa! We should be careful," Joan said. "Only a fool would be afraid of the shot."  
"Dad! I don't want to get this shot!" Lucas yelled. "You know I hate...AUGH!" Then Lucas had an idea, he got two coconuts and Emilie vaccinated them instead. But then Rocky Roger bit Lucas' long arm as the rest of the monkeys got the vaccination.

At the mines, G. Runt was thinking of a dream she had the other night. She finally conquered the island but she couldn't remember how she did this.  
"I can help," Rocky Roger said.  
"No way, Rocky, I can do this alone," G. Runt said.  
"It's the queen's rule to think of the operations alone," Kelly said, saluting. So G. Runt threw a box of crackers to Rocky and he flew away.

At the jungle, the kids and their parents were swinging on the vines, complaining about how painful the shot was. When they landed, Lucas was giggling.  
"What's so funny, bro?" Lucy said.  
"I pulled a joke on Emilie," Lucas said and burst out laughing. "She thinks she vaccinated me but she vaccinated two coconuts!"  
"Nice one, Lucas!" Drake said and burst out laughing, too.  
"That's our son," Lizzy said.  
"Whoa! I d-d-d-don't f-f-f-feel s-s-s-so good," Lucas said, shivering badly.  
"Go see Emilie while we got to our surfing lesson with Funky and Francis," Desiree said. So Lucas went to Emilie's cabin while the rest of the kids went to Funky and his niece, Francis', place. Lucas took the short-cut by the mines and started sneezing. But along the way, Lucas spotted Kelly and Elsa in the jungle. Then Kelly's walkie-talkie came off and G. Runt told her and Elsa to return to the mines. Lucas tried to hold in his sneezes but he let out a big sneeze before Kelly and Elsa left.  
"What the heck was that?" Kelly asked.  
"J-j-j-just the b-b-b-bushes," Lucas lied.  
"Well, sorry about that, must have been hearing things," Kelly said. So she and Elsa went back to the mines as Lucas went to warn his parents and friends. At the beach, Funky and Francis were teaching the kids some great surfing moves but Lucas came and he was still shivering.  
"What is it, Lucas?" DK Jr. asked.  
"In t-t-t-the j-j-j-jungle I-I-I-I s-s-s-saw K-K-K-K..." Lucas said but before he knew it, he couldn't talk.  
"What is it, bro? Spit it out," Lucy said.  
"I know! Charades, if he can't use his words, he can play charades," Carrie said. This gave Lucas an idea, so he did sign language to tell everyone what he was saying. But no one knew what the little orangutan was saying. Then Francis figured it out and told everyone to get on the plane while Lucy helped her brother get to Emilie's cabin.

At the mines, Elsa was shivering as badly as Lucas was. G. Runt tried to tell Kelly and Elsa to call all troops, but Elsa couldn't stop sneezing.  
"What is wrong with her?" G. Runt yelled.  
"Uh...I think she caught a cold, my queen," Kelly said.  
"Then why are you immune?" G. Runt asked.  
"I never get sick because I eat no more that one hundred garlic cloves a day, whether I need it or not just like my dad did," Kelly said and burped. Her breath smelled like garlic. Then Elsa made a big sneeze and some snot came out and got on G. Runt. This made the queen furious.

At the cabin, Emilie gave the vaccination to Carrie's boyfriend and Bluster's son, Leroy. But then Lucas and Lucy came in.  
"Lucas, what's wrong with you?" Emilie asked.  
"We don't have time for your little tricks," Leroy said.  
"Aaaak..." Lucas grunted.  
"He can't talk, Em," Lucy said. "He came to warn my parents, friends and I something bad, but somehow he stopped talking."  
"Sounds like a symptom to Kongo Bongo Gone Wrongo Disease," Leroy said. "What do we do, Em? What the? He's taking away my father's helicopter!"  
"And he's heading to the banana plantation," Emilie said.  
"I'll go find him while you warn the others about the problem," Lucy said. Rocky Roger told Emilie she vaccinated two coconuts, not Lucas. This worried Emilie because she doesn't have any more tin banana tus left. So Emilie used a hologram to find Lucas and the others at the banana plantation.

At the mines, Elsa couldn't talk because she got laryngitis like Lucas did.  
"Fellow k-k-k-kremlings, I-I-I-I Queen G-G-G-G. R-R-R-Runt...ATCHOO!" G. Runt said and sneezed. "I h-h-h-have figured o-o-o-out how to c-c-c-control the a-a-a-apes. W-w-w-we m-m-m-mu..."  
"What? Silence them? Wag your finger at them? Blow them up!" Kelly said. "Genius, my queen. Let's go, troops. Hip hup, hip hup, we're off to blow the island for Queen G. Runt!" G. Runt tried to tell the troops not to do this but she couldn't talk.

At the banana plantation, everyone ate a lot of bananas. Then Lucas came with Bluster's helicopter.  
"What is it, Lucas-dude?" Francis asked.  
"Aaaak..." Lucas grunted.  
"He's trying to tell you Queen G. Runt is going to blow up the island," Rocky Roger said.  
"What? Is that true, buddy?" DK Jr. asked.  
"Aaaak..." Lucas grunted again, nodding no.  
"Wait! Guys, Lucas has Kongo Bongo Gone Wrongo Disease," Lucy said.  
"He has reached stage four from the disease," Emilie's hologram said. "If he reaches stage five, his brain will pop!"  
"Aaaak!" Lucas yelled and heard popping sounds in his head. He has reached stage five! The problem was that Emilie has run out of tin banana tu so she can't vaccinate Lucas without one. So the kids went to the plantation of tin banana tu while Lucy and Lucas went to went to Emilie's cabin.

At the mines, G. Runt was worse than ever. She saw Kelly and Elsa setting up Operation: Blow Up the Island.  
"I'd love to help, but you refused to let me help you earlier," Rocky said.  
"AAAAK!" G. Runt yelled with all her might.  
"B-but I know a cure," Rocky said as G. Runt chocked him. So G. Runt threw him out to find the cure to her illness.

With the kids, they reached tin banana tu plantation and Carrie and DK Jr. spotted one tin banana tu in a tree. But Rocky took it away and went back to the mines.  
"Bad karma, dude," Francis said. "Come on, we have to get that banana back before Lucas' brain pops to completion." So everyone got on Funky's plane to follow Rocky.

At the mines, Rocky brought the banana to G. Runt but the kids got there as well. But to get the banana, it depends on how many G. Runt or DK and his two children have. G. Runt opened her father's vault which contained a big supply of crackers, but all Carrie and DK Jr. had were leftover bananas from the banana plantation and cake mix.  
"Wait! I have an idea," Desiree said. "Remember Lucas' joke? He said Emilie vaccinated two coconuts, not him. We can use the coconuts to help Lucas."  
"You're right! And we can use the banana to save G. Runt," Diddy said. "That's genius, Desiree."  
"OK, Rocky, give G. Runt the banana," Emilie's hologram said.  
"Fine. Here you go, G. Runt," Rocky said.  
"I thought the needle does the trick," Lanky said.  
"I use the needle so I won't waste the bananas," Emilie said.  
"Burp! Trust me, it does not taste good at all," G. Runt said, wincing. "Kelly! Elsa! STOP!" So the monkeys ran to Emilie's cabin to cure Lucas as G. Runt was telling Kelly and Elsa to stop. Lucas' brain was close to popping to completion. So Carrie brought the juice to Lucas.  
"Yay! I'm cured!" Lucas said.  
"BANANA SLAMMA!" DK Jr. and Carrie said and high fived. Then Carrie threw the coconuts and one of them hit Elsa's head and it cured her as well and Kelly stopped the operation. Then Rocky went away.

* * *

**Donkey Kong: *Claps* Nice one, Em.**

**Me: Thanks. All that writing was as worth it as getting allowance for doing chores.**

**Diddy: It maybe long, but long chapters are fun.**

**Lanky: And if there is no pictures in a book, use your imagination.**

**Tiny: I heard a friend of yours from DeviantArt took that advice to read your version of Beauty and the Beast (Sonic Style).**

**Me: He did, and did a title page for it and did his own version of the character chasing after the girl doing Belle.**

**Chunky: Who was the cast?**

**Me: Elise from Sonic 06 was Belle, a man named Jason was Gaston, Sonic was the Beast, Tails was Lumiere, Knuckles was Cogsworth, and Vanilla and Cream were Mrs. Pots and Chip. I'm planning on making a sequel during the Christmas season. I can't wait. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


End file.
